Derniers Flocons
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: Même le plus sage d'entre les sages, peut être la proie de quelques égarements. Et si l'Amour revêtait plusieurs formes ?


_**Comme dirait la team Rocket : "De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais touuuuur !" XDD**_

 _ **Ouais bon, craquage de neurones passé, je publie juste un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête (et ça fait du bruit à la longue) depuis un petit moment. Rien de bien prétentieux ou compliqué, un écrit "détente" pour une fois :p**_

 _Je me permets également de noter ici tous mes remerciements pour les favoris et reviews sur ma Fic "Le Coeur de la Forêt", sans oublier le nombre de lectures qui dépasse mes rêves les plus fous ! Donc même si y a pas forcément de commentaires MERCI à Vous ! :) (D'ailleurs pour répondre à ma Bella qui se reconnaîtra ;) , non il n'y aura pas de suite sur cette histoire, je laisse mes persos vivre leur vie à présent ). De plus, je veux maintenant mettre mon énergie sur autre chose de plus "palpable"! J'ai énormément d'idées qui se bousculent, et je pense réellement les mettre dans une chose bien "à moi", sans base d'écrit pré-existant. Donc, j'ai en vue (à part peut-être mettre des trucs qui prennent la poussière en ligne) de ne plus écrire de Fanfic à l'avenir, ou peut-être des tits trucs sans importance pour me détendre (si si je suis extrêmement tendue ! XD). Je pense qu'à un moment donné, il faut "grandir" un peu. En cela je veux dire, tenter de déployer ses ailes, et s'adonner à une "prise de risques" nécessaire. Même si je me casse la gueule ! ^^_

 _ **Grosses bises à Toutes et à Tous !**_

 _ **En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bien évidemment l'univers de Sir J.R.R TOLKIEN ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _(Ha ... je rajoute ici; vu que c'est nécessaire apparemment; que je ne valide pas les propos fangeux des guest en tout genre, tout juste bons à se masturber devant leur propre médiocrité. Ceux qui pensent que c'est de la lâcheté que de ne pas valider, ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. Donc, vous pouvez laisser vos reviews à peine digne d'une grammaire d'un gamin de 5 ans, je n'ai aucun devoir de les valider. Je ne donne d'importance qu'à ce et ceux qui en valent la peine. La critique constructive est une chose, la débilité une autre ^^)._

.

* * *

.

Le flocon s'accrocha à la vitre glacée. Son oreille perçut l'infime crissement sur le verre, et instinctivement, il redressa la tête pour porter son regard au loin. Ses iris gris percèrent la brume légère qui se transformait peu à peu en grésil. Ses paupières se froissèrent imperceptiblement, tandis que la plume dans sa main gauche, commença un doux balancement impatient. Un long soupir souleva sa poitrine, et ses pensées commencèrent à vagabonder sur les courants hivernaux qui agitaient à présent sa magnifique vallée. Un cognement à la porte, bien que discret, faillit le troubler au point de tacher le parchemin de la pointe encrée de sa plume. L'image d'une sincère exaspération fugace contracta ses traits, et d'une voix morne, il déclara «Entrez ». Comme il s'y attendait, Lindir apparut sur le pas, le visage grave mais avenant.

« Seigneur, votre fille est sur le point de partir, elle vous attend.

\- Bien. Dis-lui que je la rejoins, même si je suis contre son départ. Lindir hocha la tête, puis s'apprêtant à prendre le chemin inverse, il fut retenu par la voix d'Elrond qui demanda, aucune nouvelle d'eux ?

\- Non Seigneur. J'ai envoyé quatre hommes à leur rencontre, rassura Lindir compatissant ».

Le silence de son vis-à-vis en dit plus long que n'importe quel mot. Respectant sa distante réflexion, Lindir ferma derrière lui et Elrond ne perçut plus que le froissement discret des étoffes s'éloignant dans le couloir. Comme un murmure dans le lointain, accompagné du chuchotement bien plus lugubre de la bise qui prenait naissance au-dehors. D'un geste lent, Elrond déposa sa plume sur le bord de son encrier, noyant sa tête dans la mer sombre. Puis, son index gauche tapota la surface du vélin méthodiquement. Un nouveau regard sur l'extérieur. Une crainte somme toute mortelle, vint enserrer sa poitrine. Le temps se dégradait à vue d'oeil. Arwen entreprenait un voyage qui serait trop périlleux, il en était à présent certain, le col serait fermé avant même que son escorte y arrive. Il savait pour quelle raison elle disparaissait ainsi dès les premiers flocons venus. Il ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir, même si il aurait attendu plus d'ouverture de sa part, et de compréhension. Plus à même d'empathie.

Le tiroir du bureau résista quelque peu, tandis que le bois légèrement gonflé par l'humidité ambiante, émettait une plainte rauque. Les doigts effilés de l'elfe caressèrent un bout de tissu délicatement plié, pour au final s'en saisir, et le poser sur le parchemin esseulé. Autre soupir, plus mélancolique encore, alors que d'une fébrilité maîtrisée Elrond déplia l'étoffe odorante. Un mouchoir, un carré de tissu blanc, qui enfermait en son sein, une fleur sèche vêtue d'un cercueil transparent. L'ornement végétal avait pourtant gardé un subtil parfum, et des couleurs éclatantes. Ses narines frémirent en sentant les fines fragrances, et son coeur ne put s'empêcher de trembler quant il vint effleurer d'un baiser tactile, la surface incroyablement lisse. Une simple rose. Sertie dans une sorte de résine transparente, douce et chaleureuse au toucher, et qui protégerait à jamais la fleur prisonnière. Une modeste rose. Mais qui voulait dire tant. Il ne lui fallut guère plus pour que les souvenirs viennent à l'assaillir, et son esprit millénaire, laissa défiler les images de ce soir précis, où sa vie avait silencieusement basculée.

Il faisait froid. Tout comme en ce jour qui s'annonçait sous une tempête aigre et mordante. Elladan et Elrohir, lors d'une visite plus que rapide; car ils ne s'éloignaient jamais très longtemps de la Compagnie Grise; s'étaient portés volontaires pour inspecter les terres alentours d'Imladris. Les orques se faisaient toujours plus pressants, et tous sentaient que la guerre était proche. Elrond savait l'héritier d'Isildur en chemin, une quinzaine d'années tout au plus; et le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient, prendrait fin. Le blizzard avait avalé l'entièreté du royaume. Les montagnes ne s'élevaient plus que comme des crocs glacés, émaillés d'un blanc d'une pureté infinie. Et même les animaux habitués au froid, avaient du mal à affronter le gros temps. Elrond avec Lindir, étaient à l'écriture d'un nouveau volet de l'encyclopédie extraordinaire, qui faisait tout le riche savoir de Fondcombe. Une agitation étrange vint à les tirer de leurs études. Elladan entra à la hâte dans leur bureau, une bourrasque de vent charriant des flocons jusque sur les dalles de la pièces. L'ellon avait le visage empreint d'angoisse, et ses cheveux raidis par le gel, se balançaient de part et d'autre de son visage longiligne avec la régularité d'un métronome.

« Ada, vite s'il vous plaît ! S'empressa-t-il de demander. Nous les avons trouvés dans les intempéries ! ».

Lindir allait demander quelque chose tout en se levant, mais Elrond le coupa en lui posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule. Puis le maître d'Imladris s'avança vers son fils, et lui intima un « Mène-moi à eux » troublé. Ils passèrent les coursives, croisant les regards surpris des elfes résidents, louvoyant entre les chuchotements surpris, pour enfin arriver à la salle de guérison, où déjà tous se pressaient. Arwen était déjà sur place, donnant des ordres aux suivants. Nul ne fit barrage quand la stature d'Elrond apparut, et le Semi-Elfe put entrer sans encombre. Là, devant lui, cinq hommes, et une femme, se tenaient plus ou moins gelés, plus ou moins blessés, emmitouflés dans de grosses couvertures en laine grise qu'on leur tendait. Des taches carmin dessinaient une ligne en pointillés sur les dalles propres, et les gémissements d'un des Hommes, en disaient long. Elrdon s'avança, défit son manteau brodé, et le passa à un de ses serviteurs. Malgré sa chemise en soie et pantalon de cuir souple qui sentait le neuf, il prit en charge le plus souffrant, laissant ses guérisseurs s'occuper des autres. Il se passa de longues minutes où le désordre mortel se heurta au calme elfique. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen, parlant le Westron, ne furent pas longs à poser quelques questions. Mais il ne leur fallut pas user de trop grande autorité, car les Hommes se mirent à s'exprimer d'eux-mêmes. Déversant tout comme une bile libératrice, même si toute la méfiance que leur inspirait les elfes était palpable. Ils étaient un convoi de marchands attaqués par des orques. Surpris par le froid brutal, ils avaient voulu trouver refuge près des Monts Brumeux. Mal leur en prit. Les orques étaient de plus en plus téméraires, et cela devenait une menace bien réelle pour tous ceux qui voulaient continuer à vivre en paix. Enfin, les esprits quelque peu apaisés par les soins et la réconfortante chaleur, Elrond se redressa, se lava les mains qu'il avait couvertes de sang, et donnant un regard circulaire, c'est là qu'il y fit attention. Elle n'avait trop rien dit depuis leur arrivée chaotique. Un bandage ceignait sa tête, et elle tenait entre ses mains fines et claires; salies par le labeur et la boue; une tasse fumante, où une tisane infusait tranquillement. Elle avait les yeux gris, presque anthracite, dur comme la roche, et tendre comme la lumière du matin. Sur sa tempe, se dessinait un bleu circulaire, gonflant peu à peu sa paupière. Son visage sale était pourtant agréable au regard, malgré les gelures qui s'étaient imprimées dans son derme délicat. Une longue tresse blonde cascadait sur son épaule gauche, et emmitouflée dans les couvertures, elle ressemblait à un petit animal chétif totalement désoeuvré. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, et elle soutint un bref moment celui de l'elfe, avant de le plonger dans les eaux fumantes.

« Qui est le chef de cette expédition ? »

Silence. Seules les attentions des hommes encore éveillés; le plus blessé ayant sombré dans un profond sommeil; bifurquèrent vers la femme. Sur l'instant, Elrond trouva totalement ridicule qu'un convoi de marchands puisse être dirigé par une femme. Qui plus est d'un aspect aussi frêle. Elle dut dénoter son malaise, car la commissure de ses lèvres se rétracta dans un sourire triste, et elle murmura :

« A présent que mon époux est mort, c'est moi, le chef de cette pitoyable équipée ».

Les sourcils d'Elrond se froncèrent un quart de secondes, dans cette moue caractéristique qui exprimait sa perplexité. Tous se tenaient immobiles, silencieux. Avant que ce calme épineux deviennent incommodant, Elrond continua :

« Je me nomme Elrond, et vous êtes à Imladris, mon royaume.

\- Nous savons qui vous êtes Seigneur des Elfes. Nous vous remercions de l'aide que vous nous offrez, et nous ne vous importunerons pas plus que le temps qui nous est nécessaire pour reprendre la route, fit la femme d'une voix un peu plus claire.

\- Avec ce temps, ma Dame, vous n'êtes pas prêts de la reprendre, avança Elrohir, une teinte narquoise ponctuant son accent.

\- Ce que veut dire mon frère, c'est que nous ne pourrions décemment pas vous remettre sur la route, sachant votre mort certaine, fit alors Elladan lançant un air de reproche à son jumeau ».

Elrond leva les yeux au ciel un court instant, trahissant le léger agacement que la boutade maladroite de son héritier lui causait. Puis, reprenant son long manteau de brocart tissé de fils d'or, il reprit :

« Nous vous assignerons des chambres, et ces lieux sont vôtres. Du moment que vous vous comportiez noblement et sans faire trop de bruit. Imladris est un havre de paix et de connaissance.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Seigneur, mes hommes ne sont pas des brigands, braillards et dénués d'éducation. Je me porte garante de leur conduite. Surtout si ils veulent recevoir leur paye en temps et en heure ! Lança alors l'humaine qui posa sur eux un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Etrangement, elle ne lui semblait plus aussi démunie, plus aussi fragile. Quelque chose d'elle émanait. Une force totalement féminine. Celle qu'il avait pu voir si souvent au travers de Celebrían, sa femme bien-aimée, quand elle était encore en ce monde. Le visage parfait hanta sa vision, et refoulant la tristesse qui vint l'envahir sans douceur, il hocha la tête, et finit par dire :

« Je vous verrai quand vous vous serez remise de vos blessures. L'on vous portera à boire et à manger. Reposez-vous bien ».

Puis il sortit de la pièce, Arwen sur les talons. Puis se furent au tour d'Elladan et Elrohir de quitter les lieux. Ne resta plus que Lindir, qui fit son devoir, en questionnant encore un peu les rescapés, et en notant tout scrupuleusement sur un des parchemins qu'il avait pris à la hâte en sortant de l'étude. Tout serait consigné, comme à son habitude.

Elrond gagna les coursives gâtées par le vent froid. Il resserra son manteau, même si le gel n'avait que peu d'emprise sur lui. Non, la froidure qui le faisait frissonner venait de la sombre menace qui planait sur eux. Il était de plus en plus fréquent que ses gens aident les Hommes, des marchands le plus souvent; ou des voyageurs. Malgré les avertissements, il était tout aussi normal de vouloir continuer à vivre, malgré la peur que le bras sombre de l'orient, pouvait étendre. Il pensa à Arwen, qui voulait retourner chez sa grand-mère, dans les bois dorés de la Lorien. Ses fréquents voyages devenaient de plus en plus périlleux. Puis, il songea à l'amour éperdu qu'elle nourrissait pour l'héritier d'Isildur. Bien évidemment, Elrond voyait tout ceci d'un très mauvais oeil. Son don de voyance ne cessant de changer, tantôt en un avenir radieux, tantôt en une destinée opaque, faite de tristesse et de douleurs. Quelle douce folie que l'amour ! Il vous enchaînait au final, plus qu'il ne vous transportait. Il l'avait bien cruellement compris quand Celebrían, avait été enlevée, torturée, puis, qu'elle avait décidé; en toute saine logique; de quitter les Terres du Milieu, pour rejoindre Aman. Bien qu'il fût elfe de lettres, porté par la connaissance, l'érudition, cette absence lui glaçait parfois les sangs et le coeur. Au point de les lui perforer de maints tourments et brûlures. Ce cruel départ qu'était le sien, semblait le vider lentement. Comme une saignée inexorable. L'affaiblissant bien malgré lui. Le poids de la solitude, et de son devoir, s'incrustait en son sein, plombait ses épaules, lestant son corps d'un millier de roches impitoyables. Nul ne le savait. Nul ne le soupçonnait. Même si quelques fois, les regards de Lindir en disaient peut-être plus que son échanson l'aurait souhaité. Elrond le soupçonnait d'avoir percé à jour sa pénible déréliction. Il secoua la tête, détournant la tête, la joue mordue par une bourrasque glacée, et entra dans ses appartements. Sa vie était tellement monotone à présent. Il savait les sacrifices du Temps pourtant. Il était elfe millénaire. Il connaissait les meurtrissures des départs, des morts, des séparations. Comme un Cerbère veillant sur un monde en perdition, parfois il regardait au loin, fixe, imaginant la mer et les vaux verdoyants de Valinor. Inspirant l'air de la montagne à plein poumons, cherchant dans le noroît, quelques grains maritimes, perdus dans l'immensité de l'azur. Il aimait tendrement ses fils et sa fille, et il les savait tout aussi aimants, pourtant …. oui pourtant …. Il se déshabilla en délaissant ses riches atours, près du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Et, mirant les flammes jusqu'à l'hypnose, il porta sa main droite à sa joue, et laissa glisser son index sur le fil de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux gris constellés de lumières, sombrant dans les tourments d'intenables souvenirs, quand les baisers étaient brûlants, les peaux frissonnantes. Quand, sa vigueur éteinte sous son air austère, bouillonnait comme les volcans de la création. Il était bien loin le temps du partage charnel, des tendres étreintes. Comme l'été comble d'un couvert plus carnassier encore, que la neige qui masquait tout de son blanc linceul.

.

* * *

.

Les journées passèrent, et les elfes, furent agréablement surpris de la bienséance de leurs invités. Les hommes et la femme qui était à présent à leur tête, avaient pris leurs quartiers, et demeurés bien souvent entre eux. Les elfes fascinaient, mais faisaient tout aussi peur. Nombreuses légendes parlaient d'eux, en bien, et en mal. Sorciers, esprits malins, capable du pire comme du meilleur, on leur accordait une admiration craintive, oscillant entre engouement et méfiance. Elrond n'avait pas encore convié la marchande, et aujourd'hui, là que les jours semblaient plus cléments, et qu'elle était assez bien remise de son épreuve, il l'avait invitée à le rejoindre. Il était toujours très soucieux de l'état des mortels. Ils étaient si fragiles, qu'une simple infection somme toute banale, avait tôt fait de les emporter. Aussi, avait-il redoublé de prudence, et ne les avait pas importuné plus que de raison. Par ailleurs, ses servantes et serviteurs emplissaient largement cet office. Ce n'était pas de son rang; même si il était proche de ses gens; de se mêler ainsi aux basses besognes. Il entendit son pas discret bien avant qu'elle ne cogne à la porte, et il l'autorisa à entrer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il la découvrit dans une robe elfique de servante en laine, mais qui lui allait à ravir. Dans des tons de gris qui soulignaient ses iris presque métalliques. Son visage soigné, était d'autant plus avenant à présent, et apparemment, elle n'avait pas souhaité être coiffée à la mode des elfes, car elle arborait son unique tresse, telle qu'il l'avait vu le premier soir. Et là, en cet instant, il fut troublé, car il n'arriva pas à trouver de mots assez justes à prononcer. Pourtant il avait le verbe facile. L'air froid s'engouffrant dans le bureau pressa l'invitée, et elle referma en disant d'une voix grave :

« Vous m'avez faite mander ?

\- Oui, dit Elrond en tendant un bras amical pour lui montrer une chaise posée près d'une autre, non loin de la cheminée de l'étude. Je voudrai que vous me parliez un peu de vous, et de cette folie qui vous a conduite sur les routes en pareil temps ! »

La jeune-femme se rembrunit à cette annonce, qu'elle trouva quelque peu brutale. N'avait-elle pas perdu un époux en ces jours affreux ? Ainsi que de fidèles compagnons ? Silencieuse, l'air grave, elle alla prendre place. Croisant les jambes, machinalement elle entremêla ses blanches phalanges, et riva ses yeux sur un des tapis qui ornait le parquet brillant. Tout ici sentait le bois nota-t-elle, et l'atmosphère était douillette. Tout comme l'étaient les pièces d'Imladris. Elle avait par de nombreuses fois entendu les légendes contant les trésors des Elfes. Leur beauté, leur science. Rares étaient les humains qui les côtoyaient réellement. Son mari lui avait raconté qu'il en avait croisé quelque fois, lors des grands marchés, ou quand il poussait loin à l'Ouest, frayant avec les racines des Montagnes Bleues. C'est là qu'ils devaient aller, car grand négociant, son époux avait réussi à s'accorder les faveurs des Elfes du Mithlond. Il lui disait toujours que la réussite souriait aux audacieux. L'avaient-ils trop été ? La jeune-femme fut coupée dans ses tergiversations muettes, par le bruit de la chaise qui grinça légèrement quand Elrond vint à s'asseoir dessus. Elle pensa étrangement, que vu sa stature, le squelette boisé aurait dû gémir plus que cela. Encore une légende qui disait vrai, ces êtres, proches des dieux, n'étaient donc pas soumis aux mêmes lois que celles des Hommes. Ethérés, gracieux, même le sol ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur eux. Elle leva les yeux vers celui de l'ellon, et son souffle se coupa un bref instant. Malgré ses millénaires, il faisait figure d'un mâle vigoureux, en pleine force de l'âge, le visage à peine marqué par les ans. Et son regard, était aussi pur qu'un ciel au crépuscule. Brillant d'étoiles lointaines. Ses cheveux noirs, parfaitement tressés, cascadaient sur sa houppelande bleu nuit. Une forte sagesse émanait de lui, et elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Gênée, elle braqua son attention sur ses doigts liés, et elle ne réussit à dire que ces quelques mots :

« Nous ne sommes que de simples marchands provenant du Gondor. Des vertes plaines du Lebennin. Mon époux, Valar le préserve où il est à présent, était de la ville Pelargir. Normalement, la plupart de ses transactions se faisait de là-bas, et il conviait par bateau ses marchandises. Les années passant, il a voulu ouvrir d'autres voies commerciales. Ainsi, depuis cinq an, il avait la farouche idée de traverser toutes les contrées allant du Gondor jusqu'à Bree, en passant par le Rohan. Rien n'arrêtait ses rêves, ses folles aspirations. Nombreux furent ceux qui le mirent en garde. Ainsi, il devait nous mener jusqu'au Mithlond par la voie terrestre. Après plusieurs années de travail, il avait enfin réussi à tisser une union commerciale avec les Elfes résidant là-bas. Il savait vos étoffes et vos métaux bien plus précieux que ceux des Hommes, ou même des Nains. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Nous sommes passés par les montagnes il y a deux semaines, mais le froid nous a pris de court. A peine arrivés au dernier pont, et le vent s'est levé, si fortement, que nous ne pouvions continuer sans mettre en péril hommes et chevaux. D'habitude, l'hiver est plus tardif, nous pensions être plus proches de Bree quand il devait survenir. Nous avions assez d'argent pour attendre bien au chaud dans une auberge, que le gros temps passe. Mais …. »

La gorge de la jeune-femme se serra, et glissant son regard vers les flammes de l'âtre vif, elle eut du mal à continuer.

« Les orques vous ont attaqués …. avança Elrond d'une voix douce, comprenant le désarrois de son invitée ».

Elle hocha la tête. Déglutissant avec effort, elle reprit le timbre un peu rauque :

« La nuit … tapis dans les ombres et les flocons tourbillonnant. Leur cris ont résonné juste avant les premières croisées du fer. Mon époux m'a de suite protégée, et m'a laissée au bon soin d'un des hommes que vous avez recueilli. Edan. Il a bravé mille périls pour me garder saine et sauve. Nous nous sommes enfuis dans la tempête. Au loin les hurlements de nos compagnons, et de mon époux me sommant de fuir, assaillaient l'obscurité grise. Fouettés par la peur et la détresse, nous avons courus, sans vraiment regarder où nous mettions les pieds. Tombant, trébuchant, ouvrant nos chairs sur le sol rocailleux. Ils ne nous ont pas suivi sur l'instant …. ils devaient être trop occupés à ….. »

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau. Des larmes brulantes roulèrent sur ses joues rougies à présent. Les souvenirs atroces hantant son esprit, tout comme le vil pincement de remord qui lui labourait le coeur, la firent trembler. Elle serra les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Vaillamment, elle essaya de garder un peu de dignité, et fit :

« Nous avons erré de nombreux jours. Nous pensant saufs, ils ne furent pas longs à nous retrouver. Nous nous sommes reclus dans un encaissement montagneux. Nous étions affaiblis. Rongés par le gel. Nous avons sincèrement crus que nous allions tous mourir …... puis …. la voix grave d'un cor s'est élevé à travers le ciel obstrué de neige. Et ils sont arrivés … les elfes …. vos soldats … et nous ont ramené ici. Où … vous avez pris soin de nous …. »

Ses yeux étaient à présent vermeil et gonflés par les pleurs, mais la reconnaissance qu'il lut dans cette attention meurtrie, le figea sur place. Il se leva sans un mot, laissant un silence pesant dans son sillage. Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit un mouchoir et vint l'apporter à la malheureuse. Elle le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Restant près d'elle sans se rassoir, sa voix s'éleva, étrangement grave et lointaine.

« Mon épouse, a elle aussi subi les attaques de ces bêtes. Elle fut sauvée, mais son âme et son corps étaient trop meurtris pour qu'elle veuille encore fouler ses terres. Elle s'en est allée …. »

La jeune-femme leva sur lui un étonnement des plus flagrant. Interdite face à cet aveu des plus inattendu. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément. Une triste communion s'instaurant entre ces deux êtres si différents. Elrond sourit énigmatiquement, et laissant couler un regard en coin vers elle, il fit, tintant sa voix d'une étrange désinvolture :

« Mais j'y pense, vous ne m'avez pas dit le plus important. Devant l'air confondu qu'elle lui lança, il continua, oui, je ne sais même pas comment vous vous nommez ».

La jeune-femme eut un hoquet de stupeur, réalisant la situation, et se redressant, elle fit une révérence approximative tout en se doutant qu'il lui servait un mensonge poli, et répondit :

« Je me nomme Rohana, Seigneur ».

.

La brise tiède soufflait en caresse tendre, remontant de la vallée, elle augurait le retour de l'accalmie. L'hiver avait été long et rude, mais la chaleur timide témoignait de la venue proche du printemps. Rohana finissait de préparer ses maigres bagages, et elle ne fit pas attention aux pas discrets de l'elfe derrière elle. Aussi poussa-t-elle un cri de stupeur quand elle se retourna pour ramasser la lame courte qu'on lui avait offert. L'ombre d'Elrond cachait la lumière du jour naissant, et souriant, elle s'excusa :

« Je suis désolée Seigneur, vous m'avez réellement surprise.

\- L'on entend un elfe que si celui-ci le désire réellement, fit Elrond un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres ».

La petite blonde en face de lui, pétillait littéralement. Comme si les souffrances qu'elle avait subi quelques mois plutôt, n'étaient réellement plus qu'un mauvais et lointain souvenir. Que les semaines avaient été douces en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas trop échangé sur leur vie privée respective, ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient savoir, dans le respect le plus total. Pendant ce séjour à la fois forcé et improvisé, Elrond s'était fait un devoir de lui faire apprendre quelques rudiments aux armes. Les routes n'étaient plus sûres, et il ne lui avouerait pas, il s'inquiétait grandement pour leur retour. C'est qu'il s'y était attaché à ce petit bout d'humaine. Elle était fraîche comme la rosée de printemps, souvent de bonne humeur. Un vrai bain de jouvence pour ces lieux trop souvent baignés de ce calme engourdi. Quiétude qu'il avait lui même instauré au fil du temps. Il avait aussi amélioré son savoir de l'écrit, de la lecture et du calcul. Son époux, qu'il avait deviné bien plus âgé qu'elle, avait eu la bonne idée de l'instruire un minimum, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider au mieux dans son entreprise. Il esquissa un faible sourire en repensant aux heures enfermés dans les bibliothèques, tandis que le temps maussade à l'extérieur n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit de la lame grattant le fourreau, puis il finit par dire :

« J'espère que vous ferez bonne route. Mais restez très prudente. Que comptez-vous faire une fois rentrée chez vous ?

\- Je vais continuer le rêve de mon mari ! Nous n'étions pas dépourvus de biens, et je vais repartir en expédition dès que le temps le permettra ! Je vous le dis Seigneur Elrond, je serai la première femme à sillonner les routes pour faire commerce à grande échelle !

\- Seule ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Elrond pour le coup, réellement inquiet.

\- Avec des hommes de confiance ! Si je paye un prix correct, je serai la personne la plus protégée de la Terre du Milieu ! Croyez-moi ! »

Elle disait cela avec un aplomb teinté d'un soupçon d'innocence, si adorable au final, qu'il ne sut que répondre sur le coup. Il la savait assez maligne pour connaître tout ce à quoi elle s'exposait. Il n'était pas son époux, ni un membre de sa famille, ni même un ami à bien y réfléchir. Il n'avait nul droit d'interférer avec ses aspirations. Il s'approcha du cheval qu'elle finissait de sangler, et flatta son encolure grise lentement. L'animal tendit le nez vers lui, et lui poussa le bras en signe d'affection.

« Les animaux vous aiment, c'est indéniable, tout comme ceux qui sont à votre service, Seigneur Elrond. Elle se mit en selle souplement, et visant que toute son équipée était prête, elle continua, pour vos montures ….

\- Elles sauront revenir seules, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Elrond qui comprenait ses interrogations ».

Elle lui tendit alors la main, ce qui figea le seigneur à pied à ses côtés. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, et avec un splendide clin d'oeil elle murmura :

« Une étreinte amicale Seigneur, à la manière des marchands qui scellent une transaction ! »

Elrond donna un regard circulaire, légèrement incommodé. Il n'était pas du genre à s'adonner à des interactions corporelles si aisément. Qui plus est, avec une femme. Cependant, analysant rapidement la situation, il comprit qu'elle faisait cela plus pour les hommes qui l'accompagnaient, que pour eux-mêmes. Avoir la bénédiction d'un elfe, avait toujours tendance à forcer le respect. Un léger sourire, presque imperceptible, souleva à nouveau le coin de sa bouche, puis tendant la main à son tour, ils se serrèrent les avant-bras presque fraternellement, et elle jura d'une voix plus haute :

« Je vous suis redevable Seigneur Elrond ! Si vous me le permettez, je passerai par votre route pour vous mener les marchandises provenant du Sud, des épices, des étoffes, et tant d'autres choses, pour vous et vos Dames Elfes !

\- Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin …. commença par dire Elrond lentement, puis, presque par hasard, il nota la déception sur certains visages, aussi, reprit-il plus chaleureusement, mais il me semble que certains ne seraient pas contre un peu de nouveauté de temps à autre. Alors soit, nous commercerons ensemble quand vous repasserez par les cols des Monts Brumeux.

\- Et bien ! Il me semble que j'ai mon premier client ! Et un elfe de surcroît ! Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils voudront, vous n'êtes pas des êtres dangereux aux sombres pouvoirs ! » Lança alors Rohana en riant presque, et avant qu'Elrond puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle talonna son cheval, et la petite troupe les délaissa.

Rohana leva juste le bras en signe d'adieu en passant la grande porte qui délimitait Fondcombe, et ils disparurent sur les routes enneigées serpentant à travers la vallée.

Elrond resta là, de longues secondes, étrangement immobile, alors que ses gens déjà s'en vaquaient à leurs occupations. Lindir s'avança lentement, suivi d'Arwen, et il déclara de sa voix douce habituelle :

« Cela va faire tout de même bien vide dans leurs agitations humaines.

\- Oui, un vide ….. Mais nous n'allions tout de même pas les garder ici toute la vie, fit Elrond pensif.

\- Pourtant, c'est bien la vie qu'il y a eu entre ces murs durant ces mois algides. Et il y avait bien longtemps que je ne vous avais vu à ce point sourire …. père …. dit alors Arwen en glissant à son côté ».

Ils échangèrent un court regard, une fraction de seconde tout au plus, et Elrond put lire toute la sévère critique que sa fille lui accorda. Puis elle s'en fût, le laissant des plus perplexe. Où avait-il pu bien fauter pour soulever tel mécontentement ?

.

* * *

.

Ainsi passèrent les années. Rohana rendait visite aux Elfes deux fois par ans. Une fois sur le chemin de l'aller, qui s'effectuait lors des beaux mois d'été. Elle et ses hommes ne restaient pas plus de quelques jours. Juste le temps de se reposer un peu et de commercer avec les produits venant du Sud du Gondor, et de la ville portuaire de Pelargir. Les elfes avaient alors les encens et les huiles venant des contrées australes, agrémentés de quelques tissus qu'ils qualifiaient d'exotiques. Une fois elle leur apporta même un oiseau au plumage vif. Le volatile imitait ce qu'il entendait, avait également tendance à parler fort et pousser des vrilles musicales plutôt agressives pour une ouïe elfique. Ce qui troublait la quiétude d'Imladris. Mais tous en souriaient, et même, approuvaient ce désordre des plus vivant. La bête venant des contrées chaudes devait être gardée à couvert quand les températures se faisaient plus fraîches. Puis, l'automne et l'hiver venus, les marchands repassaient par Fondcombe, et là, prodiguaient les articles provenant des Havres Gris et de la Comté. La frêle jeune-femme qu'ils avaient sauvée, s'était muée en une aventurière proche de l'âge mûr. Débrouillarde, inventive, à la solide carrure malgré sa taille modeste, et avec un sens de la négoce qui faisait pâlir plus d'un homme. Puis, d'une douceur dans le privé, commune au beau sexe, faite d'espièglerie et de ce calme ouaté si particulier. Elrond l'avait en grande estime. Lors de la morte saison; celle qu'il avait appris à chérir depuis sa venue; ils conversaient longuement. Il lui fit part de sa sagesse et son instruction, et elle, de ses aventures, sur les chemins du commerce. De ses rencontres, de l'exaltation qu'elle éprouvait à être sur les routes, sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne, si ce n'était à elle-même.

« N'avez-vous donc pas envie de prendre mari Rohana ? Après toutes ses années …. osa-t-il demander un soir, alors que les flocons virevoltaient dans l'atmosphère au-dehors ».

Elle était devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, finissant de lui conter sa dernière transaction avec les nains des Montagnes Bleues. Les phalanges de la femme se resserrèrent lentement sur la tasse de thé chaud qu'elle buvait petit à petit. Un long silence suivit la question posée. Elrond se demanda si il ne l'avait pas froissée par maladresse. Il était vrai que cela le préoccupait depuis quelques temps. A voir la silhouette de la femme dans son bureau d'étude; là où ils avaient coutume de se retrouver; il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle ne trouvait pas homme qui puisse veiller à sa protection. Il l'avait toujours trouvée gracieuse pour une humaine. D'un charme ravageur même, qui l'aidait grandement dans ses affaires, il le savait. Elle devait en jouer, et en abuser il en était certain, à tel point qu'elle arrivait à dégoter des marchés privilégiés, qui en laissait coi plus d'un. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ses affaires allaient florissantes, et qu'à présent tous la connaissaient sous l'appellation de Rohana du Gondor. Si vous évoquiez son nom, que ce soit à l'Ouest aux confins de l'Eriador, ou aux frontières du lointain Harad, tous savaient de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait demandé aucune aide, s'était forgée sur la route et au contact des gens. Avec dans son sillage, et ce depuis la mort de son époux; Edan; son fidèle associé à présent. Il le savait marié et ayant des enfants. Un temps, Elrond les avait vu très proches, il avait pensé à tort, qu'ils finiraient par convoler en noces. Mais non. Rohana restait résolument célibataire. Cette dernière se tourna lentement vers lui, et elle le vit assis devant le feu, comme si souvent elle l'avait vu, mais en cette soirée, cette vision fut différente. Teintée d'une profonde amertume. D'une morsure sauvage. Son visage ovale se fendit d'un large sourire néanmoins, et revenant s'asseoir en face de lui, elle le contempla quelques secondes. Oserait-elle un jour lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui ? Lui louer sa beauté, sa grâce, son étonnant savoir. Elle se savait vieillissante. Tôt ou tard, le temps viendrait à lui manquer. Troublée, encore une fois perdue dans l'océan d'étoiles qui baignait les iris de l'ellon en face d'elle, elle finit par répondre :

« Non Elrond. Après toutes ces années, je ne voudrais certes pas me retrouver dans la situation de ma jeunesse. Forcée à épouser un homme plus âgé que moi, presque vendue, parce que sa situation est enviable. Ô il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il a même été un époux des plus exemplaire. Il m'a beaucoup apporté et appris. Mais je ne veux plus me sentir obligée de jouer un rôle qui ne me convient pas. Je me sens libre Seigneur Elrond … libre de vaquer où le vent me porte. De parler à qui je le veux, aimer si je le souhaite et qui je souhaite. Je ne me vois pas prisonnière de quatre murs, rêvant d'une vie plus exaltante. Fantasmant sur ce qui ne peut plus être à ma portée. J'ai trop goûté aux vents de l'indépendance ….

\- Un manque de stabilité certain, incisa Elrond sciemment ».

Il la vit piquer un fard ouvertement, et sans forme elle rétorqua :

« Ma vie est stable Siegneur Elrond ! J'ai un commerce prospère, des gens qui me soutiennent. Ce n'est pas parce que je vis ma vie comme je l'entends, que cette dernière est dénuée de bases solides ! Ou même de sens !

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, Rohana, tempéra Elrond avec un de ces sourires suaves qui lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Les routes sont de moins en moins sûres. Vous le savez. Les hommes des montagnes et du Sud sont de plus en plus déterminés, et l'on ne compte plus les gens portés disparus, ou les villages pillés ».

Elle vit à son expression que son angoisse était réelle, ce qui la perturba un peu plus. Cette conversation était étrange. Aux antipodes de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. Une tension palpable saturait doucement les lieux, au point de la faire presque suffoquer. Un instant, elle regarda son thé, comme si elle allait y découvrir une drogue ou une substance traitresse, qui lui jouerait des tours. Mais non, tout était normal, et aussi, cruellement limpide. Il lui attrapa un poignet dans un geste tendre, qui la fit presque reculer instinctivement. Lui qui ne touchait personne, et surtout pas les étrangers à sa communauté, il transgressait sciemment toutes ses retenues habituelles. Méprisait ce qui était établi, juste pour pouvoir donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je m'en voudrais terriblement si une chose aussi horrible vous advenait …... ».

Quelques mots, presque un chuchotement, qui la glaça et la brûla de concert. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur atroce la submerger, tandis que tous ses sens allaient vers lui. Il dut sentir sa gêne, car il délia ses doigts de sur sa peau fine, puis ne cessant de la fixer, il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle se racla la gorge, puis demanda avec le plus de réserve possible en braquant son regard dans le ventre lumineux de la cheminée :

« Votre fille Arwen est déjà partie ? »

Elrond esquissa un autre sourire, plus tragique en cet instant. Il soupira et répondit simplement :

« Oui, ses envies d'aller voir son aïeule en Lorien se font de plus en plus pressantes. Je crains qu'elle ne sente l'ombre approcher avec sagacité, et qu'elle ne veuille trouver refuge dans les bois dorés.

\- Ou se tenir loin de moi le temps suffisant à ma retraite hivernale en ces lieux …. fit Rohana dans un rictus à la fois amusé et chagrin. Je ne suis pas sotte, j'ai vu ses regards brumeux de sous-entendus depuis quelques ans. Elle craint que je dérobe son précieux père, à sa mère partie en Valinor ….. »

Les mots refusèrent de sortir d'avantage. Un malaise grandissant avait pris place, et rien ne pourrait le déloger à présent. Rohana se leva, et alla déposer sa tasse sur la desserte prévue à cet effet. Levant les yeux au-dessus du faîte de la cheminée, elle vit le portrait de Celebrían. Magnifique, somptueuse même, dans sa robe bleu azur, et ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, cascadant dans un rideau d'écume sur ses épaules graciles. Sans faire attention, Rohana porta son attention sur ses propres mains. Elles n'avaient plus la douceur et la finesse d'antan. Des années de dur travail les avaient aussi solidement forgées que son corps athlétique à présent. Elle serra les poings puis prit le chemin de la porte, en l'ouvrant, elle frissonna. La langue froide de l'extérieur la léchant au passage aussi durement que la vague qui la tourmentait en cette heure. Serrant les doigts sur l'arrête de la porte, elle lança un regard de travers à Elrond, et déclara presque froidement :

« Je préfère rester seule Seigneur Elrond. Seule plutôt que de partager mes nuits et mes jours, avec un homme qui ne me convient pas. Auprès duquel je me sentirai sûrement mourir un peu plus chaque jour qui passe ….. elle fit une courte pause et reprit, rester seule puisque l'unique objet de mon amour me sera à jamais inaccessible, tout comme les astres qui brillent au loin, mais que jamais nous ne pouvons ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ….. »

Puis elle ferma derrière elle, et disparut dans les couloirs. Laissant Elrond seul. Intolérablement solitaire dans sa somptueuse demeure d'Imladris, où l'hiver semblait accentuer l'emprise de givre sur sa vaillante vertu. Il leva son visage vers le portrait royalement silencieux qui le toisait à toute heure. Effroyablement muet, distant, comme le narguant sans cesse, tout comme l'avait dit Rohana, étaient les étoiles, insaisissables dans la nuit. Il se leva, essayant de taire la souffrance qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le feu qui ranimait ses veines. C'était sacrilège ! Impossible ! Sentant une colère qui lui était totalement inconnue l'envahir, il fixa le visage serein qu'arborait la toile, et invectiva :

« Est-ce donc pour me mettre à l'épreuve que les Valar m'inflige telle torture ? Succomber serait-il à ce point néfaste ? Pourquoi nous ne pourrions aimer librement comme les Hommes ? Pourquoi je sens en cet instant, mon âme hurler à l'agonie, alors que je sais très bien que tu demeures en Valinor à m'attendre ? Elbereth …. je vous en conjure, aidez-moi …. »

Mais sa supplique demeura vaine. Le silence accompagna le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre docile.

« Est-ce donc qu'Eru nous donne le don d'amour, pour ne pas le vivre …. et en être intimement son vassal pour l'éternité …. ? Ne peut-on pas aimer plusieurs fois ? Dois-je faire pénitence de ce que mon coeur saigne ? ».

Il avait accroché le dossier de son fauteuil, et à présent, ses doigts se plantaient dans le velours ouvragé, tels des serres dans le cuir d'une proie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait connu la tendreté d'une main aimante …. Blessé, il essaya de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Pourtant, dans ses nocturnes tergiversations, les germes de certaines réponses lui advinrent, comme soufflés de l'au-delà. Ainsi, la flamme de la forge s'alluma en ces heures silencieuses. Astre dardant des braises incandescentes, tandis qu'il façonnait le métal.

Quand les marchands furent sur le point de partir, Elrond s'approcha de Rohana, qui à son habitude lui offrit un beau sourire. Pourtant, leurs entrevues s'étaient espacées. L'un comme l'autre ne supportant plus cette précieuse proximité qu'ils adoraient tant, fussent encore quelques semaines en amont. A présent, l'un comme l'autre était au fait de l'insupportable vérité. Une vérité qui les déchirait trop férocement, et qu'ils devaient taire. Enfouir au plus profond de leur gorge, de leur coeur. Quand elle tendit le bras pour le saluer, il déposa habilement un morceau de tissu dans sa paume. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis, elle le déplia soigneusement. C'était une broche en argent représentant une branche de lavande, sertie de quelques améthystes magnifiques.

« Mais … Seigneur …. balbutia-t-elle bêtement.

\- Il est un gage de mon affection pour vous. Et qui je l'espère, vous portera bonheur.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous donner en échange, fit Rohana confuse.

\- Je ne veux rien en échange, si ce n'est votre retour saine et sauve les mois prochains, émit-il très sincèrement ».

Elle n'osa prendre le bijou entre ses doigts, et le montrer à la vue de tous. Elle le remballa vite fait, et demanda à voix basse :

« Mais que représente la lavande exactement ?

\- Il est des mystères que l'on doit découvrir seul ... Vous me direz si vous avez trouvé la réponse à celui-ci, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ! Déclara Elrond qui s'amusa quelque peu de l'air déconfit de l'humaine en face de lui.

\- En ce cas je me ferais un devoir de l'apprendre ! Jura-t-elle à demi-mot ».

Qu'elle avait envie de s'agripper à lui, fourrer son nez dans le col en fourrure de sa cape, et le serrer tendrement contre elle, pour lui souffler à quel point elle était heureuse de son présent. Mais non. Ils demeurèrent quasi statiques dans la neige, se saluant très courtoisement, entendant Edan donner les ordres pour que le convoi se mette en marche. Puis, encore une fois, ils prirent la route, laissant Fondcombe dans une torpeur immortelle.

Et les mois passèrent. Elrond pourtant faisant montre d'un calme à toute épreuve à son habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le col de l'Est tous les jours. Pressé de voir le profil de la caravane se découper lentement contre les parois grises. Mais rien. Les jours, les semaines, les mois défilèrent en un battement de cils, et Rohana demeura invisible. Une missive arriva dans le mitan de l'année, excusant leur absence prochaine. Des affaires urgentes à régler dans le sud avaient retardé les marchands. Ils prendraient donc le bateau pour rejoindre les Havres, et de là, ils récupèrerait la vieille route commerciale qui traversait les terres d'Est en Ouest, comme ils avaient coutume de le faire. Ce fut une profonde déception qui étreignit le coeur du Seigneur d'Imladris. Lui qui se faisait une joie de savoir si oui, ou non, sa protégée avait découvert le message secret attenant à son cadeau. Il lui faudrait encore prendre patience. Il se perdit dès-lors dans l'écriture de nombreux ouvrages, avec l'aide de Lindir. Gardant un oeil ouvert et alerte face aux ombres grandissantes. Souvent, il sentit l'angoisse le mordre. A chaque fois que ses éclaireurs rapportaient les mouvements hostiles qui ne cessaient de croître.

.

* * *

.

Le cor retentit. Enfin. Sa voix grave s'éleva, léchant les parois vertigineuses des montagnes, tandis que des mouvements se dévoilaient à l'Ouest. La caravane était là, et apparemment, bien pourvue en marchandises de toutes sortes. En cet hiver naissant, la liesse habillait les murs d'Imladris. C'est que ses habitants avaient pris l'habitude de la visite de ces marchands des plus atypiques. Et à présent, ils s'en faisaient une fête. Ce que même Elrond, n'aurait pu augurer un jour. Il ne put réprimer les battement de son coeur, saisi par la joie de revoir son visage mortel. Avec toute la patience dont il était encore capable, il attendit que tous aient posé leurs affaires, pris leur quartier, et aient partagé un bon repas, avant de s'octroyer le droit de la rejoindre. Ils avaient dû supporter en silence leurs regards échangés, leur tendre retenue, tout ces gestes si simples qui se paraient à présent de tant de sensualité. De ce famélique délice en manque d'approbation. Il nota les ridules qui marquaient à présent son visage, les minces filets d'argent qui paraient sa chevelure blonde. Oui. Le temps passait, inexorable, carnassier, impitoyable. Pourtant la même lumière quasi juvénile faisaient brasiller ses prunelles grises. Faisait retrousser son petit nez mutin, digne de la frimousse d'une quelconque fée. Une candeur presque enfantine s'écoulait sur ses épaules, quand de lassitude, sa tête se penchait légèrement sur le côté, tandis qu'elle luttait vaillamment contre la fatigue. Et ses pas un peu lourds qui traçaient des empreintes profondes dans la neige à présent qu'il la suivait, trahissaient le sommeil qui l'acculait. Elle vit son ombre se découper sur un mur pale grâce aux rais d'une torche allumée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se retourna et posant son épaule contre le mur salvateur, elle demanda simplement :

« Oui Seigneur Elrond ? Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi ? »

Feindre l'innocence, quelle douce frivolité.

« Il me semble que vous me devez une réponse Gente Dame, répondit-il tout aussi innocemment ».

Pourtant, l'ardeur quelle décela une fraction de seconde dans son regard, n'avait rien d'ingénu. Elle fit mine de longuement réfléchir, puis haussant les épaules avec une feinte désinvolture, elle s'exclama :

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler Seigneur …..

\- En ce cas, je me dois de vous rafraîchir la mémoire ».

Deux mètres les séparaient pourtant, mais leur corps et leur mots semblaient l'oublier. L'ardeur candide qui s'insinua dans cet espace stérile, habilla leur essence au point qu'ils se sentirent coupés du monde. Elrond faillit faire un pas en avant. Mais non. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Se détournant d'elle, il murmura simplement :

« Suivez-moi ….. ».

Et l'humaine s'exécuta, quelque peu grisée par la fatigue et le vin. Silencieuse, elle fondit ses pas dans ceux d'Elrond, sous le regard scrutateur de Lindir, qui poussa un soupir oscillant entre affliction et contentement.

Le feu crépitait toujours, comme à son habitude, et l'étude baignait dans cette atmosphère mordorée commune aux bougies. Tous deux se dévêtirent de leur lourd manteaux d'hiver, et jamais Elrond n'aurait pu penser trouver des habits de rôdeuse aussi délectables un jour. Son regard eut l'audace un instant de s'accrocher à l'effigie de sa femme, mais il le détourna de suite. Honteux, contrit, d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus combattre. Ils se servirent un verre de vin, et venant s'asseoir, ils conversèrent de tout et de rien. Comme ils l'avaient fait si souvent jadis. Puis, la question fusa. Dites en un murmure, mais semblable à la foudre, quand il demanda :

« Avez-vous trouvé la clé de l'énigme ? »

Il vit ses adorables pommettes devenir écarlates, tandis que ses lèvres charnues se fendaient d'un sourire éblouissant. Les doigts un peu maladroits à cause de l'alanguissement qui prenait peu à peu possession d'elle, elle défit la broche lentement, et la tendant devant elle pour la caler sur l'éclat vif des flammes de l'âtre, elle chuchota presque :

« Les archives du Gondor recèlent des trésors parfois. Qui auraient pu croire que je trouverai là-bas un ouvrage traitant de tel langage …. »

Autre sourire, plus intime cette fois-ci. Jouant un peu avec le métal entre ses doigts, elle se perdit presque dans les éclairs mauves que les améthystes renvoyaient. Puis, l'attachant à nouveau, elle bougea et alla prendre le sac qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, puis hésitante, elle sortit le paquet qu'elle cherchait. Elrond la vit glisser le doigt sur le tissu de velours rouge qui protégeait apparemment un présent. Elle réfléchissait. Et plus elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, plus il entendait les battements de son coeur prendre en vigueur. Il n'osa s'avouer que ce son vint à le remplir de liesse. Elle se détacha du porte-manteau, puis venant vers lui, elle lui tendit le présent. Sa main tremblait, fébrile, et il crut qu'elle allait lâcher le paquet quand il lui effleura les doigts pour s'en saisir. Frisson délectable. Enivrement délétère. Rohana pensa manquer d'air un court instant, puis elle n'osa regarder plus avant. Elle alla vers la cheminée, et braquant ses yeux gris sur le feu elle entendit à peine les gestes derrière elle.

Elrond défit le couvert de velours, puis découvrit avec fort étonnement, ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Une magnifique rose, dont le carmin profond, pourtant sec, semblait encore empreint de vie. Sertie dans un écrin de résine odorante, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du verre ou du cristal. Des volutes d'or étaient incrustés dans le matériaux, offrant une robe éthérée à l'ornement floral. C'était un véritable bijou de savoir-faire. Il posa le rectangle parfait sur ses genoux. Il pourrait s'en servir comme objet de décoration raffiné, ou autre chose dans ce style. Elle avait été futée dans son choix. Cadeau anodin, qui passerait aisément inaperçu pour un oeil non averti. Mais l'oeil d'Elrond lui, était bien plus avisé. Cette fleur, à présent immortelle dans ce cercueil, était une métaphore poignante. Et le message qu'elle véhiculait, que plus saisissant. Silence. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Le message était des plus explicite. L'atroce liesse qui l'empoigna se battit avec un vif remord. Toujours impassible, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette de Rohana, qui se tenait en contre-jour face à la cheminée. Il savait que cela était une véritable épreuve pour elle, que ce simple geste, demandait un courage digne des plus brave. Il se leva et allant déposer le cadeau sur son bureau, il revint vers elle tout en disant :

« Rohana …. je …

\- Je suis désolée ! » S'écria-t-elle presque en faisant volte-face, et Elrond put déceler sur son visage d'habitude si souriant, toute l'angoisse du monde.

Ses joues cramoisies soulignait avec grâce ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il crut qu'elle allait purement et simplement défaillir, tant son coeur tambourinait avec violence derrière ses côtes. Elle fit un mouvement en avant, se sentant couverte de honte. Elle voulait simplement fuir cet endroit. Fuir cet elfe à la sage et grave beauté. Ses traits surnaturels qui hantaient chacun de ses songes. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à s'éclipser comme une souris devant un chat, il grogna doucement :

« Où allez vous ? »

Elle lui fit face, tout en marchant à reculons vers la porte. Bégayant presque, elle déclara :

« Je … je n'aurai pas du …. ce n'est que folie Seigneur. Un égarement des plus mortel ….. pardonnez mon audace …. »

Une noyée sombrant dans un océan d'émois. C'était en cet instant qu'il la trouvait la plus belle. Dans cette étrange accalmie tiraillée entre la peur et l'abnégation. Elle n'était pas une Dame raffinée tout comme l'on pouvait les trouver dans les gens de son peuple. N'égalait en rien leur beauté. Ni même, pour certaines, les arts des épées. Mais, depuis tant d'années, il avait appris à chérir ces différences. A les souhaiter même, lors de leurs séparations. Une nuit. Une seule nuit. Quelques heures de pur bonheur. C'est tout ce à quoi il aspirait avec elle. Voyant qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, et qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte, prête à lui échapper, il fit deux pas amples dans sa direction, et se planta littéralement devant elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la figer. Il tendit une main lente et délicate vers cette femme qui lui causait tant de tourments. Osa toucher sa joue. Il laissa couler le dos de ses phalanges sur le sillon lacrymal qui ornait sa peau. Puis, sans dire un seul mot, il vint sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser qui cimenta leur damnation. L'Univers sembla s'effondrer autours d'eux. Un cataclysme assourdissant de silence, tandis que tout disparaissait de leur champ de perception. Il n'y avait plus que l'autre. Sa respiration, son goût, son odeur. La lame de fond qui souleva ses entrailles, vint à étourdir l'Elfe que tous pensaient si incorruptible, si inébranlable. Parfait entre Tous. Mais pas en cette seconde. Là, il se sentit revivre. Le sang pulsant dans ses veines, alimentant l'envie de la faire sienne qui le posséda. Puis, dans un mouvement presque brutal, il la repoussa. Créant un gouffre cannibale entre leur deux corps. Le gémissement à la fois plaintif et rauque qu'elle poussa, lui scia la poitrine. Perdu, Elrond leva un regard ahuri vers le portrait de sa femme. Son front se rida d'un pli à la fois perplexe et ennuyé, et le tourment qui le broyait, fut appuyé par la voix chevrotante de Rohana qui exprima sans détour :

« Je savais bien que tout ceci n'était que folle entreprise. Que jamais vous ne pourriez renier vos voeux ! Même si tout l'amour d'Arda venait à vous arracher le coeur de la poitrine ! Sotte que je suis d'y avoir cru l'espace d'un instant ! Je …. elle hoqueta pitoyablement, et reprit, je n'aurai pas dû vous offrir ceci, ni même vous suivre ! Votre distance est un poison qui me tue ce soir. Votre perfection, votre beauté et votre raffinement, sont autant d'armes qui m'assaillent ! Votre fidélité à une femme qui vous a abandonné depuis des siècles à présent …. et ….. et malgré moi …. c'est aussi tout ce qui fait que je vous aime autant … Seigneur Elrond …. ».

Reniflant tout en prenant ses affaires, elle enfila son manteau, prit sa sacoche, et ouvrit la porte lestement. Le froid de la nuit fouetta son visage humide, et Elrond l'entendit juste murmurer :

« Je ne vous importunerai plus Seigneur …. ».

Puis le battant claqua avec vigueur. Si vivement, que même lui faillit en sursauter. A nouveau seul, il ne put résister à l'envie de prendre un verre de vin. Rejoignant sa desserte, il s'offrit le liquide à la robe étonnamment pourpre. De longues minutes s'égrainèrent, où passion et raison se vouaient une lutte acharnée en son âme.

.

Rohana avait rasé les murs. Filée dans ses appartements le plus vivement possible. Elle ne voulait pas être vue ainsi. Aussi démunie, aussi mise à nue en quelque sorte. Une fois dans la chaleur douillette de sa chambre, elle prit un bon bain, et se changea. Essayant d'oublier au plus vite ce triste épisode de son existence. Se concentrant sur les marchés à venir, et la logistique qu'elle devait mettre en oeuvre pour son entreprise. Puis, voyant que c'était peine perdue, elle défit la natte qu'elle arborait tout le temps. Plongea ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure qui deviendrait de plus en plus grisonnante au fil du temps. Elle détesta voir son reflet dans le miroir en cette soirée. Son visage vieillissant, même si il restait attirant malgré ses années. Mais pas assez pour un elfe …. seigneur de surcroît. Prenant une brosse à cheveux posée sur la coiffeuse, elle commença de lents mouvements pour les peigner au mieux. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, bercée par le long va et vient de son bras s'appliquant à la tâche. Puis, alors que les bougies de sa chambre allaient exhaler leur dernier souffle de lumière, la porte de ses appartement s'ouvrit lentement. Les gongs grincèrent à peine. Le courant d'air frais habilla ses chevilles. Machinalement elle regarda par le biais du psyché, et la brosse tomba au sol. Elle devint exsangue, presque sans vie, tandis que le reflet de l'objet de ses désirs, se tenait là sur le palier, refermant tout aussi doucement qu'il avait ouvert le battant. Il n'y eu aucune parole. Elle ne put que regarder, muette, transie, l'écho matériel de cette silhouette espérée, réduire l'espace qui les séparait peu à peu. Quand le bout des doigts d'Elrond cueillirent la peau douce de sa nuque, tout son être frissonna. La glaça, la brûla, alors que son sang s'accélérait dans ses veines, gonflant son coeur, sa poitrine, ses sens. Elle eut du mal à ne pas se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand l'exploration timide d'Elrond embrassa le haut de ses épaules, les dégageant de ses cheveux d'or. Les tresses noires balayèrent la naissance de ses omoplates quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, entrouvrant une bouche au supplice. Quand elle se redressa pour voir à nouveau leurs reflets, elle se noya dans son regard gris, illuminé d'étoiles tel un ciel au crépuscule. Frémissante, elle déposa une main brûlante et délicate sur une de celle qui lui octroyait un baiser tactile, digne du duvet le plus précieux. Ils s'observèrent un long moment. Réservés, interdits, comme fixant un abîme vertigineux. Elrond l'invita alors à se lever. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement ce qui allait se produire, là que la nuit se promettait à eux.

.

* * *

.

Il se souvint encore des douces heures qui accompagnèrent leurs échanges. La tendre morsure de leur séparation, alors qu'elle lui soufflait à mi mot, toute sa reconnaissance et son affection. L'elfe ressentit rouler le long de son échine, toute l'ignoble tendresse qu'il quémandait tant. La nostalgie leva une brume amère sur ses réflexions, alors que ses doigts folâtraient délicatement avec le vernis subtilement parfumé. Cette nuit, unique entre toute, il ne l'oublierait pas. A moins que les rives d'Aman viennent à étioler tout ceci. Mais pour l'heure il ne voulait y songer. Il l'attendait. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis. Les incursions des hommes du sud, conjointement à celles des orques, rendaient les transactions de plus en plus délicates. Cet hiver, elle lui avait fait le serment de venir. Il la savait sur les routes, et logiquement, prête à franchir les frontières de son royaume. Son coeur se serra, se figea même, quand le grattement qui vint à effleurer sa porte, lui porta la mauvaise augure qu'il pressentait. Lindir apparu, l'air grave et affligé. Elrond sut, bien avant que les paroles ne coulent des lèvres de son échanson, que le pire était arrivé. Ils avaient retrouvé le convois, des kilomètres à l'ouest, juste au pied des montagnes. Nul n'avait survécu. Il lui rapporta que Rohana avait lutté contre le froid et la mort jusqu'à ce qu'ils les trouvent. Et qu'elle les avait imploré de leur remettre un objet qui avait échappé à leurs assaillants. Lindir lui tandis un mouchoir tâché de sang, qu'Elrond recueillit telle une offrande sacrée. Voyant que son Seigneur ne dirait rien, Lindir le laissa alors à sa peine. Ouvrant les pans du tissu; son coeur se paralysa quand les rayonnements argentés se dévoilèrent à sa vue. Le brin de lavande ouvragé, portait lui aussi quelques perles carmin. Cette simple vision lui souleva les entrailles. Lui retourna l'estomac et le coeur. Il sentit sur ses joues, l'étreinte de l'eau salée qui normalement ne coulait jamais sur les joues d'un elfe. Ou si rarement, que cela en était anecdotique. Terrassé par la douleur silencieuse qui le broyait littéralement, il déposa la lavande près de la rose, et penchant la tête au-dessus des deux objets, il enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire si particulier. Ne verrait son petit nez mutin, ses yeux gris comme l'aube. Elle avait quitté ces terres, et à jamais ils seraient séparés à présent. Il leva des yeux larmoyant sur le portrait de son épouse, mais aucun remord ne vint acidifié on âme. Rohana et lui avait partagé une chose unique. Une chose que peu comprendraient. Cela resterait enchâssé dans les méandres de son coeur, comme un trésor, un secret immortel gravé dans un écrin de marbre. Une essence magique qui le suivrait dans les écumes blanches du bateau qui le mènerait en Valinor. Qu'il retrouverait dans le chant des oiseaux, le vent dans les arbres, tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler ces murmures échangés. Le visage creusé par l'affliction, il regarda par sa fenêtre. La neige tombait drue à l'extérieur. Recouvrant le monde de ses égards glacés. Il emporterait avec lui la magnificence de ces hivers affectueux, où la froidure avait laissé place à la tendresse recouvrée.

Bientôt il ne serait plus en Terre du Milieu. Bientôt, la grande guerre aurait lieu. Il savait Aragorn de retour. Le roi déchu rôdait non loin à présent. Lentement, Elrond se leva, et prenant les deux objets, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Affrontant les quelques bourrasques qui annonçaient la fin de l'automne, il marcha longuement dans ses jardins. Puis, non loin du cimetière où reposait la mère d'Aragorn, il creusa un trou et y déposa les deux gages d'amour qui témoignaient de leur affection commune. Il se recueillit un long moment, plongé dans ce mutisme propre aux elfes. Comme en transe dans le froid qui ne cessait de prendre en vigueur. Puis, se redressant, il ne porta pas un regard de plus en arrière. Tout comme son passage en Arda, cette histoire prenait fin ici. Elle ferait partie des grands drames inavoués de ce monde mortel. Quelques flocons s'emmêlèrent dans sa chevelure sombre. Il tendit la main, et certains se déposèrent dans sa paume déliée. Ils fondirent bien vite sous son ardente immortalité. Un fin et triste sourire étira ses lèvres. Ces témoignages éphémères de la saison morte, s'étaient parés au fil du temps, d'une attendrissante flamme. Pourtant, cet hiver, il reprendrait peu à peu leur aspect froid et austère. Leur poigne algide. Il respira à fond, essayant de capter son parfum dans l'air vif, et il y parvint. Laissant le côté incongru de la chose, il remercia les Valar de lui offrir cet ultime présent. L'hiver ne ressemblerait jamais plu à ce qu'il avait connu. De cet amour, il en cueillit d'un air pensif, les derniers flocons.

.

* * *

.

 _Le fait de ne pas avoir écrit une scène de sexe est très intentionnel, car je veux laisser le choix aux lecteurs. Je ne voulais pas imposer "la fin" de cette romance. Certains imagineront une scène d'amour torride, d'autres préfèreront peut-être les voir restant sages, juste à s'échanger des mots doux, laissant l'honneur d'Elrond sain et sauf ... à vous de voir à présent ... ;)_

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Merci pour votre passage et votre lecture !**_

 **.**

L'image choisie pour illustrer l'OS est de "Ebe Kastein"

 **.**


End file.
